bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Descent into Darkness: Término Muerte vs Ryan, Matt and Sanji
Location: Lo Sol, Center Throne Room. The command center of the Eximo Espada, and Los Cinco Dios was quiet. Término Muerte, the self-proclaimed "God" of Hueco Mundo was reading a Manga book. "Hmm, these humans and their "ninja". Defeating others with little kunai weapons? Absurd." he thought as the Dios Primera, Perentorio Vida had flashed infront of Termino, bowing to him, head down. "God, we have intruders on the outside of Lo Sol." Downstairs, the Tenth Division had mounted an assault on the arrancar base. Ryan Getsueikirite, Matthew Toshiro and Sanji Toshiro. All three had their zanpakuto drawn as they approached the command center. Ryan blasted the door down with little effort, "Knock, knock." he said rather rudely as he barged into the room. Termino didn't even notice them, due to him reading his Manga book. Perentorio turned to face them, "You might you three be?" he asked, his hand ontop of his hilt. Ryan ignored the arrancar and, looking annoyed, pointed at Termino's manga, "Hado #3 Crimson Strike" he said vaporizing the book, "Is this what war is reduced to? Busting down doors, ignoring yaoi arrancar and vaporizing manga?" Sanji whispered comically. "I was reading that." stated Termino whom stared at Ryan. "Though reading about Chicken Shit Humans and their pitiful weaponry and loser techniques... So much effort for a little fireball. Please, there is more heat in my soup then that technique, but anyways." he continued as he stood up from his throne. "Again, to repeat Perentorio, who might you three be?" Ryan's attitude instantly shifted to serious, his two officers catching on and the three forming a defensive position. "We are the Tenth Division of Soul Society." he said spitting on the floor, he cocked his head and eyed the arrancar leader, "Pleased to meet you." Termino yawned, "Is that all to your Spiritual Pressure? Boring. That is all I can say." he said standing up to his feet, facing Ryun and the others, eye to eye. "So then, why are you three all here?" Ryan held his glare, "Don't ask stupid questions and don't make vague threats, there is more to a fight then just reiatsu levels." he responded. "So many ants, so little time." he meerly replied. Termino turned to Perentorio, "Protect Lo Sol in my absence. Understand?" he ordered. "Yes, God." answered Perentorio with a bow. Termino faced the Shinigami group, and immediatly appeared infront of them, breaking their formation easily, sending Matt and Sanji into one of the pillars and sending Ryan to the ceiling dome. The God of Hueco Mundo Ryun nodded in Sanji's direction. When split up, Sanji went on the defensive while the other two prepared an attack. Sanji raked his palm over the unsharp side of his blade while saying, "Lock on to your target, Shinkunami!" In his shikai, Sanji gained a robe much like that of a shinigami captain. Shinkunami's blade becomes a long "chain" of energy orbs and the guard took the shape of an 'x' or a four pointed star. He lashed his weapon out like a whip, causing Termino to leap back, while Ryan charged in, slashing him across the chest. Followed by Matthew's kido, "Hado #61 Demon Claw Rapture!!" he yelled making a slashing motion with his hand, causing a gash to appear on Termino's cheek. Termino halted, and touched his cheek, as the gash seemingly disappeared as if it was never there. "You need to put more of a fight." replied, locking his finger in a position pointing at Ryan. "Cero." he stated, shooting off a black cero with devastating power. It missed Ryan, leaving a small scrape across his lower stomach as it ran across to Sanji, ripping at his right shoulder, seemingly vaporizing it from existance.